


Where the Journey Begins

by MsFaust



Category: Fantastic Four, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, the future FF get their first Pokemon.(They do get their powers later on.)





	Where the Journey Begins

“Psst. Ben. Wake up!”

 

Rubbing his eyes, Ben Grimm sat up and looked at his brother in confusion.

 

“Dan? What time is it?”

 

“I know it’s early, but your first Pokemon ain’t gonna catch itself.”

 

Jolting, Ben leapt out of bed and started getting dressed. A few minutes later, the two boys headed outside.

 

“I’m taking Ben to catch his first Pokemon, Aunt Petunia!”

 

“Okay, be careful, and come back soon!” their aunt hollered back.

 

As the two walked towards Route 7, Dan looked over at his brother.

 

“Now remember, Benjy, it ain’t important what a Pokemon looks like, or how rare it is. A lotta common Pokemon evolve into real powerhouses, and some of them get used by Gym Leaders or the Elite Four.”

 

It wasn’t anything Ben hadn’t heard before, but that didn’t make it any less true. So as he took a look around, he thought hard about what he knew about the various Pokemon he saw.

 

“What about a Machop?” he finally asked, giving a tug on Dan’s arm. “I see a few of ‘em over there.”

 

Dan looked over where he was pointing, and smiled, giving an approving nod.

 

“Good choice.”

 

Taking a Pokeball from his belt, he sent out his Poliwag.

 

“Okay, since Poliwag is a Water type, you ain’t gotta worry about weaknesses. Go for it.”

 

Ben led Poliwag over to where a couple of Machop were testing their strength with rocks. Hearing his cry of “Water Gun!,” they looked up just as one of them got a face full of water. The one hit by the attack prepared to attack, while the other one dashed off.

 

“One more time!”

 

Dodging a Low Kick attack, Poliwag fired another jet of water. The Machop reeled, trying to regain its bearings. However, Ben was ready with a Pokeball, tossing it at the grey-skinned humanoid. Before it had time to react, it was hit by the ball and pulled in. The ball fell to the ground, shaking three times before settling with a clicking noise.

 

“Yes!” Ben cheered. “I caught a Pokemon!”

 

(4)

 

Reed Richards looked around at the various Pokemon roaming around the adoption center. Most of them came from eggs abandoned at the Daycares, although a few were simply unwanted by breeders. In any case, Reed’s dad decided to get one of them to be Reed’s starter, feeling there were “too many of them in the system.” Reed didn’t mind, since it gave him the chance to get an Electric or Steel type instead of one of the traditional starters.

 

As his dad went to consult one of the caretakers, he went to see if he could find a Magnemite or Mareep. However, while he was looking, he was startled when an Abra teleporting right in front of him.

 

<Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.>

 

Reed gave the Psychic type a curious look. “It’s all right. Though I am curious—I thought Abra had to evolve before they could communicate through telepathy.”

 

<Most do,> the Abra admitted. <But I’ve always been rather quick, mentally speaking. Unfortunately, it has made things more difficult when interacting with those...not on my intellectual level.>

 

“I know the feeling.” Reed took a seat on a nearby step stool. “Mom thinks I should skip a grade or two, but Dad says I should be with kids my own age. Problem is, I tend to use words they don’t understand—the other kids, I mean.”

 

A short time later, Reed’s dad found the two conversing. Well, he heard Reed talking, and knew enough to guess the Abra was replying with telepathy.

 

“Reed, do you need some more time?”

 

“Nope!” said Reed brightly. “I’ve found my starter.”

 

<Hello.>

 

“I thought you wanted to get an Electric type,” his dad said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, this guy’s special,” Reed explained. “Besides, I never said I was unwilling to get a Psychic type, and the Abra line’s pretty smart.”

 

“It would be good for you to have a friend who‘s on your level.”

 

Reed looked at his new Pokemon and smiled.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

(4)

 

Trembling slightly, Sue Storm opened the door to her mother’s hospital room.

 

“Mom? Dad? What is it?”

 

Gesturing for his daughter to come over, Franklin Storm took a deep breath.

 

“Sue, your mom and I have been talking, and we’ve decided something.”

 

Mary pushed herself up into a sitting position, with some difficulty, and picked up a Pokeball that was sitting on the table next to her bed.

 

“You know...you know that I...don’t have long,” she said slowly—it was hard to speak. “Like most people...who die in a hospital...I’ve put my Pokemon...up for adoption. All...but one.”

 

With trembling hands, she held out the Pokeball to Sue, who took it and pressed the button. In a flash, Mary’s Togetic—hatched less than a year ago, and only recently evolved—emerged.

 

“Togetic?”

 

“Now, you’re not ten yet,” Franklin went on. “But your mom and I feel you can be trusted with a Pokemon, and Togetic seems like a good one for you.”

 

Sue’s eyes were shining as she held out her arms, the angelic fairy flying over to her. “Do you really mean it?”

 

“We absolutely do.”

 

Both Franklin and Mary felt their hearts melt as their daughter hug Togetic. Sadly, the moment was cut short as a nurse came in to escort Sue out so Mary could rest. As she was led out, Sue turned back to her mother.

 

“I’ll take good care of her! I promise!”

 

Mary smiled and nodded weakly before lying down. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, not knowing that it was for the last time.

 

(4)

 

Due to a shortage of the the regular starters, all trainers beginning their journey today will be receiving Kanto starters as their first Pokemon.

 

“Sweet!” the just-turned-ten Johnny Storm cheered. “I know exactly which one I want.”

 

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Sue followed her brother in. Professor Hickory was handing a Pokédex and a set of Pokeballs to another boy as they entered.

 

“Ah, Johnny,” he said brightly as the other boy left. “You’re just in time. I was going to take a break for lunch, but I can give you your first Pokemon before I go.”

 

“Do you have Charmander?” Johnny asked excitedly.

 

“Lucky for you, I do have one left.”

 

Handing the Pokeball to Johnny, he and Sue couldn’t help but smile as the boy greeted Charmander happily.

 

“You know, Fire types are difficult to train,” Sue remarked. “Almost ten percent of all abandoned Pokemon in the region are Fire Pokemon.”

 

“That just means they’re idiots.” Johnny grinned at his new Pokemon. “I think Charmander and I are gonna get along just fine.”

 

And he was right.


End file.
